


Entrenamiento básico

by RunoCartwright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: Mikasa ya estaba harta de que Levi le pateara el trasero. Solo necesitaba liberar un poco de estrés.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 25





	Entrenamiento básico

Levi era una mierda. Un pedazo de mierda. No, una mierda completa. Eso es lo que era.

Esta ya era la tercera vez en la semana que le pateaba el trasero durante los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y estaba harta. Harta de las risas de los reclutas de nuevo ingreso, de las reprimendas del capitán, de los codeos de sus compañeros, de los gestos decepcionados que le brindaba Eren cuando creía que no lo veía. Escupió, ya cansada, ¿acaso tenía que cumplir las expectativas de todos esos debiluchos que no durarían ni un segundo contra ella? Ni hablar.

Mojó su cabello con pesadez. "Estás muy tensa" le había dicho Levi, "relájate o ríndete. Este no es mi problema". Su mejilla izquierda dolía como nunca, probablemente amanecería con un moretón mañana. Dio un largo y pesado suspiro; era un soldado, no una maldita princesa: no necesitaba relajarse. Ajustó una última vez las vendas en sus brazos y acomodó su uniforme; ni siquiera el imbécil enano le quitaría la dicha de entrenar por la noche, por ella que le partiera un rayo antes.

Salió del baño. Por supuesto, el salón de entrenamiento ya se encontraba vacío, ella era la única que disfrutaba de largas e innecesarias sesiones de boxeo nocturno. El capitán Levi despachaba a todos a las barracas a las nueve, y Mikasa esperaba paciente que la hora pasara para no encontrarse con ningún visitante indeseado. Eso nunca ocurría, sin embargo; el lugar era más bien frío y no había agua durante las noches, por tanto, quien se atreviese a pasar por esta tortura extra tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para darse una ducha. A Mikasa realmente no le importaba dormir sudada.

Se paró en el centro del lugar y cerró los ojos. Estamina corría por sus venas mientras comenzaba a dar fuertes golpes al aire, alternando entre puños y patadas. Cualquier persona que se le acercara ahora se iría a volar; cuando entrenaba sola no tenía razón alguna para contenerse. Porque claro que se contenía cuando peleaba con Levi; claro que sí. Su experticia en las artes marciales era evidente, y aun así sus compañeros de escuadrón se atrevían a reírse en su cara por su batalla perdida; no tenía ni que aclarar que Sasha se las vería con ella mañana por la mañana, robarle el pan del desayuno sería solo el comienzo.

Sus golpes comenzaron a volverse cada vez más erráticos y sintió como entraba en calor; ni siquiera el frío invierno era capaz de apaciguar el subidón de adrenalina que estaba experimentando. Decidió cortar por lo sano y retirar su chaqueta y camisa de la Legión, arrojándolos a un lugar sin importancia en el suelo; por razones como esta era que siempre utilizaba un peto deportivo de sostén. Continúo, sintiéndose más cómoda en su propia piel.

Fue en un momento de absoluta desconexión con el mundo que no cayó en cuenta que un desconocido había entrado al lugar. Jean, quien había olvidado el cinturón de su equipo tridimensional en el baño, entró sigiloso al campo de entrenamiento; obviamente a esas horas estaría vacío. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó extraños gemidos provenientes del edificio que utilizaban para entrenar, sabía que tenía que entrar a como diera lugar. Corría el rumor de que Connie y Sasha habían comenzado a tener "encuentros románticos" en lugares ocultos del cuartel, y claramente no perdería la oportunidad de descubrirlos con las manos en la masa.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, mirando a ambos lados antes de correr a esconderse tras unos estantes. ¡Ja! El escondite perfecto para el hombre más inteligente del mundo, se dijo sonriendo victorioso. Fue en ese momento, en que se regocijaba en su astucia, que cayó en cuenta que no era Sasha y Connie quiénes estaban ahí: era Mikasa.

La mismísima Mikasa Ackerman estaba entrenando artes marciales. Eso era, más bien, común. Sin embargo, lo que nunca esperó ver era a Mikasa Ackerman entrenando artes marciales solo cubierta con un peto deportivo y unas bragas negras. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

— Uno, dos...uno, dos... — gemía la chica. Por su apariencia podía asumir que se estaba quedando sin energías —, uno, dos...

Jean no sabía qué hacer. Su conciencia le suplicaba a gritos que saliera de allí, que lo que estaba haciendo era una pésima idea y que si quería ganar su corazón algún día, no sería muy inteligente hacer que lo odiara por ser un maldito pervertido. Aun así, era físicamente incapaz de apartar la vista del bello cuerpo de la chica. Sus piernas temblaban por el momentum, su marcado abdomen se contraía con cada golpe, su cabello se mecía suavemente al compás de su violento baile. Dios, sentía como su amigo empezaba a despertar, ¡había que abortar misión!

Se levantó de su escondite. Por supuesto su poca concentración, acompañada por la desesperación de ocultar su entrepierna, le jugó en contra, pues en un desafortunado movimiento acabó por tirar el estante y todas las cosas que contenía al suelo. Esto advirtió a Mikasa, quien despertó de su trance inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — exclamó —, Floch, si eres tú, juro que te patearé el trasero hasta que no puedas respirar.

Jean alzó las manos suplicando piedad.

— ¡Soy yo, soy yo! — gritó el rubio.

Mikasa arqueó una ceja, recogiendo su blusa para taparse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se levantó del suelo cubriéndose la entrepierna con las manos. Miró incómodo cómo ella se acercaba lentamente hacia él; imaginaba sus largas y esbeltas piernas – aun descubiertas – aferrarse a su cintura. Su temperatura corporal subía aun más.

— Eh... olvidé el cinturón de mi equipo de maniobras en el baño. Vine a... buscarlo — dijo, apuntando a la puerta frente a ellos. Le dio una sonrisa incómoda antes de, finalmente, decidir abandonar el lugar completamente avergonzado.

Mikasa, sin embargo, lo agarró de la muñeca de su camisa, impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

— Ya estoy hasta la madre — le dijo. A Jean le temblaba una ceja —, estoy hasta la madre de tener que ser la niña perfecta de este cuchitril. Mikasa esto, Mikasa lo otro.

Jean no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Solo podía asentir con la cabeza, intentado a toda costa no posar su mirada en la piel nívea de los pechos casi descubiertos de la joven. ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba?! ¡Ya no tenía putos 15 años! Aguántate y escúchala, Kirschtein; eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Sin embargo, no entendía porqué la muchacha seguía acercándose aun más hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder. La tensión se podía cortar con un hilo.

— ¿No sabes lo cansador que es ser el ejemplo de toda esta escuadra de inútiles? — le dijo, sus ojos de un negro profundo que jamás había visto. El joven tragó saliva —, ¿lo sabes?

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no lo sabes, porque tú eres el apuesto líder de escuadrón Jean Kirschtein. El comandante interino, el próximo comandante de la Legión. No haces nada mal y nadie espera que hagas nada mal. ¿Qué va a saber don perfección de lo que hablo?

Ah. Ahora comenzaba a entender. Probablemente si el furioso monólogo y los labios rojos carne – a centímetro de los suyos – de la chica no lo hubieran calentado más de lo que estaba, le habría brindado unas sinceras palabras de apoyo. Le diría que no tenía que probarle nada a nadie y que mañana podrían torturar juntos a los nuevos reclutas.

En cambio, la situación era esta: Mikasa Ackerman, con su metro setenta, había acorralado a Jean Kirschtein, metro noventa, contra una pared. Lo tenía apresado del cuello de la camisa, y lo miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne. Ojalá fuera un trozo de carne.

— Mikasa...

— ¿Ah? ¿el líder de escuadrón Kirschtein quiere decirme algo? ¿debería pedir permiso para contestar? — dijo, acercando sus labios a la porción de piel descubierta en su cuello. Sopló, cuidadosa, obteniendo un gemido por parte del joven —, Pido permiso para hablar, superior.

Las palabras resbalaban de su boca como la miel. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan buena?

— Eh... sí.

Ella agarró desvergonzaba el bulto en sus pantalones. Jean gimió.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí, comandante Kirschtein?

¿Eh? ¿qué estaba pasando? Quizás era la décima vez que se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué quiere él de Mikasa? Honestamente no sabía qué responder. Sintió como la rodilla de la chica se abría paso entre sus piernas, acariciando suavemente su miembro. ¿Qué mierda?

— Mikasa — gimió —, ¿no crees que esto es un poco... inadecuado?

— ¿Inadecuado? — enarcó una ceja. Tiró su cabello con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos —, ¿te parece inadecuado? Tú has sido el que ha venido a espiarme en primer lugar.

Tragó saliva. Bueno, eso era cierto y no a la vez.

— Mmm — la chica continuaba tirando suavemente de sus largos cabellos. Ni siquiera él entendía cómo estaba manteniendo la compostura —, ¿qué quieres, Mikasa?

— El capitán Levi dijo que estaba muy tensa — rodó los ojos ante eso —, y tú viniste aquí a interrumpir mi entrenamiento. Tienes que hacer algo al respecto.

¿No estaba sugiriendo...?

— Fóllame, Jean.

Él ahogó un gemido, ella soltó una risilla traviesa. Estaba soñando, debía estarlo. Era imposible que Mikasa, quien obviamente estaba enamorada de Eren, le estuviera pidiendo a él - ¡a él! – que la hiciera suya. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el cruel pensamiento. En un impulso tocó la frente de la chica, buscando algún síntoma de un resfrío. Nada. Ella lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Mmm — asintió —, fuerte y claro.

— ¿Y? ¿qué esperas?

Se apartó de él y arrojó la camisa que cubría apenas sus pechos. Tomó la mano del joven y la guio hasta ellos. Eran pequeños y se sentían suaves sobre la tela; podía ver como sus pezones empezaban a asomarse contra esta, suplicando por atención. Mentiría si dijera que esta era la primera vez que tocaba unos. Muchas veces había tenido fugaces aventuras con reclutas, siempre imaginando en ellas el rostro de su amada. Y ahora que estaba pasando de verdad, aunque ni siquiera entendía por qué, claro que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La tomó del cuello y la besó con desesperación. Ya no quedaba un ápice de control en su cuerpo y, aunque quisiese, ya no podía parar. Mikasa quería hacer esto con él, de entre todas las personas, con él. ¿Habría ocurrido lo mismo si hubiera entrado otra persona en su lugar? Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se inundó en ella. Sus labios sabían a sudor y vino barato, probablemente del que habían bebido en la cena. Descendió por su cuello, dejando un camino de húmedos besos hasta su clavícula; se atrevió a succionar la piel del hueso, dejando una marca roja en el lugar. Mikasa soltó un gemido; se regodeó con la idea de que era él quien la estaba complaciendo y no Eren.

— ¿Habrá algo en que no seas bueno, Kirschtein? — gimió otra vez, al sentir como Jean apresaba uno de sus pezones en su boca. Su lengua recorrió el pequeño botón hasta dejar húmeda la prenda que lo cubría. Ella, incómoda, hizo un ademán para que se alejara y retiró el brasier, dejando su torso completamente descubierto.

Él ignoró la pregunta. Se encontraba embriagado en lujuria, en el solo deseo de poseerla ahora y siempre. Sintió como ella mordía su oreja impaciente, tratando de quitarle la camisa. La ayudó, intentando desabotonarla con dificultad; finalmente, presa de la necesidad de sentir su piel contra la suya, optó por romperla y arrojarla lejos de ahí. Su cuerpo, tan distinto de cuando eran jóvenes reclutas, estaba cubierto por pequeñas cicatrices; ella se encargó de besar todas y cada una de ellas, su húmeda y ágil lengua sintiendo como se estremecía contra sus pechos.

La mano de Jean descendió por sus senos, su rígido abdomen, su entrepierna. La miró, buscando un permiso que sabía que tenía.

— ¿Puedo?

Ella guio su mano bajo su braga como respuesta. Estaba caliente y húmeda.

— Dios, estás tan mojada... — gimió.

Ella se sonrojó en respuesta. Cualquier atisbo de esa actitud desafiante se disipó en el momento en que Jean recorrió su entrepierna con un solo dedo. Estaba deshecha frente a él, a la vista de cualquiera que se atreviese a irrumpir en el edificio, y no podía hacer nada más que gimotear al respecto. El rubio introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad – el índice si tuviera que adivinar – comenzando un lento ritmo, mientras su pulgar acariciaba suavemente su clítoris. Las piernas le estaban comenzando a fallar. Cayó al suelo y él junto a ella, sin detener en ningún momento su movimiento. Se sentía demasiado bien, como si supiera perfectamente dónde y cómo debía tocarla. Mañana le preguntaría a Jean al respecto.

— Bésame — pidió la morena. Era un ruego desesperado. Él no podía sino obedecer.

Bajó la prenda lentamente y descendió su cabeza. Besó cada milímetro de piel que su ansia le permitía, levantó sus piernas sobre sus hombros depositando tiernos besos. Mikasa se revolvió incómoda, ¿acaso no había entendido el mensaje? Tiró de su cabello para dirigirlo donde lo quería y él sonrió contra su cálida piel antes de comenzar a besar nuevamente. Si bien la chica no era tan ruidosa – por lo menos, no tanto como él –, la espera y la lujuria, la suave sensación de la boca de su amigo, su compañero, su superior contra su piel desnuda la estaba volviendo loca; los pequeños suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos y los gemidos en súplicas por más.

— ¡Jean! — gritó, su orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

Él se relamió los labios y la miró. Descompuesta, sudada, como no la había visto nunca, y todo gracias a sus habilidades. Le brindó una sonrisa cálida, llena del amor que escondía receloso de ella, y depositó un último beso en sus labios. Ya había comenzado a recolectar la ropa de la chica cuando sintió su voz contra su oído.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al piso.

— Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

Ella ronroneó mientras se sentaba sobre su entrepierna.

— Recuerdo haber dicho fuerte y claro que quería que me follaras.

Su miembro palpitaba contra su pantalón. Tragó saliva por enésima vez en la misma hora. Tenía a Mikasa sobre él pidiéndole que la follara y él solo deseaba obedecer. Sintió su pequeña mano deslizarse por la hebilla de su cinturón, intentando retirarlo. Suspiró, al carajo. Amaba a la chica que estaba allí con él – con nadie más, nadie más – y si solo lo quería para eso, aceptaría gustoso.

Se acomodó, ayudándola a retirar la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba. Su miembro chocó contra el abdomen de ella, sacándole a ambos un suspiro. Mikasa lo envolvió con sus manos, tratando de alinearse lo mejor posible sobre él. Sin embargo, Jean sorpresivamente la contuvo en un abrazo y los volteó.

— Es mejor así — dijo —, te dolerá menos.

El corazón de Mikasa se contrajo. Maldito caracaballo, era todo un caballero. Pero, ¡¿por qué sabía esas cosas?! A regañadientes aceptó, no sin antes solicitar un beso como recompensa. Él sonrió, nuevamente, preso del increíble amor que sentía por la mujer bajo él y la besó como nunca antes mientras se introducía con dificultad en su interior.

La morena ahogó un grito, percibiendo cómo su intimidad se resistía a aceptar la intromisión del chico. Después de todo, Jean era todo menos pequeño, y a pesar de toda la preparación previa que había tenido, el dolor punzante en su zona baja no se hizo esperar. Él acalló su sollozo con dulces besos, enterrándose por completo dentro de ella.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó. No sabía si podía resistir más, estaba tan apretada...

Ella asintió. Él comenzó un lento vaivén entre sus piernas, sacándole pequeños gemidos a la chica. Había esperado esto toda su vida, pensó, hacer el amor con la única mujer a la que amaba de verdad – aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo por él. Daba igual, sin embargo, era él quien estaba con ella, era su nombre el que gemía, era su cuerpo el que ansiaba. Apresó nuevamente sus labios, sintiendo como lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ¿estaba llorando? No sabía, no le importaba. Siguió con su lento ritmo, hasta que los sonidos de Mikasa se volvieron cada vez más agudos.

— Más rápido...

Y obedeció. Sus estocadas se volvieron cada vez más descontroladas en un intento de aferrarse a la figura de su amada. Sentía que no podía más de amor, que su corazón iba a explotar, que las sonrisas que ella le brindaba mientras él hacía su mejor esfuerzo lo llenaban de vida. Cambió de posición, posando su pierna izquierda sobre su hombro para volver las embestidas aun más profundas.

— Di-...os...¡Jean! ¡Jean! — y eso era música para sus oídos.

Continuó así, su ritmo rápido y duro, hasta que sintió como una sensación extraña recorría su estómago. Ya no duraría mucho más. Deslizó su mano hasta el clítoris de la chica y comenzó a masajear; Jean Kirschtein nunca dejaba un trabajo sin terminar.

— ¡No pares! — gritó —, ¡voy a correrme!

La ignoró. Siguió alternando entre estocadas y suaves caricias, contando cada grito que salía de la boca de su compañera. Fue en ese momento que las paredes de la chica comenzaron a envolverlo, dando cuenta de su orgasmo. Ella se aferró a él, envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo. Él también estaba a punto.

— Mikasa, voy... a correrme — dijo. Ella lo estrechó aun más, sus piernas abrazando su espalda —, Mikasa, suelta...

— Córrete dentro... — y aunque entendía las implicancias de su orden él, aun así, obedeció, permitiéndose experimentar un placer que en su vida había sentido.

...

— ¡Ah, Mikasa se ve en mejor forma hoy! — gritó una recluta. Los otros vitorearon —, ¡miren, el capitán Levi va a–...

Finalmente, la morena había logrado dejar en el suelo a Levi. Satisfecha, miró al pequeño hombre en el suelo y le sacó la lengua, en signo de su indudable y justa victoria. El hombre soltó un bufido levantándose, sacudiendo su ropa para limpiarla del polvo del suelo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero terminó por desistir. Llamó a un par de reclutas al centro para continuar con el entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué mosca te picó? — le preguntó Eren —, nunca te había visto pelear así contra el capitán. ¿Hasta que hora estuviste entrenando ayer?

Ella no dijo nada, solo miró de reojo a Jean quien, desde el otro lado del edificio, observaba atento el resultado de la batalla. Mikasa le guiñó el ojo, provocando que un profundo sonrojo asolara las mejillas del líder de escuadrón. Supuso que sí había logrado expresar esos sentimientos tan ocultos dentro de ella después de todo.


End file.
